Ahora somos tres: Tú, yo y la estupidez
by Reiko Suzuki
Summary: Sanji siempre ha sido implacable en el amor. Jamás lloró el desdén de las damas...Pero, ¿Por qué ahora con él era distinto? ¿Qué sentía por ese estúpido marimô que se veía obligado a sufrir como una colegiala enamorada? Su idea del amor había cambiado.


**Disclaimer:**** One piece y sus personajes son de Eiichiro Oda, así mismo que este breve relato es mío. ¿Se imaginan que fuera del anime? Seguro que alguien se moría(?)**

_Sin duda, el amor es una mierda._

**~ "Ahora somos tres: Tú, yo y la estupidez" ~**

Era un idiota. Un completo y auténtico idiota.

¿Cómo podía decirme esas cosas y quedarse tan ancho? ¿Acaso no le importaban ya mis sentimientos?

Bufé y apoyé el mentón en mis rodillas.

¿Le habían importado alguna vez?

- ¡Agh! ¡Por mí que se vaya al _demonio_! - Exclamé en mi soledad mientras lanzaba bien lejos una jarra vacía, que en su momento se vio llena de vino.

Odiaba verme así. Aovillado como una adolescente deprimida en una esquina de la despensa del Sunny. Cuando me senté allí para no levantarme después había luz. Ahora se había hecho de noche y no me importaba en absoluto.

Fruncí el ceño y perdí la mirada en una pared. Me dolía en el pecho. Una congelada y musculosa fuerza hacía presión sobre mi corazón.

Y yo sabía que esa estúpida fuerza era Zoro. Ese bastardo _marimô_...

Me tambló el labio inferior y escondí mi rostro entre mis piernas. Huyéndo de mí mismo.

Si bien siempre había corrido tras las faldas de las chicas, jamás me había deprimido por su desdén hacia mí o sus rechazos. Siempre me levantaba incluso antes de caer.

¿Por qué ahora por un tonto espadachín, borde y sin delicadeza me sumía en la tristeza y la deseperación?

¿Desde cuándo me hacía sentir de esta manera?

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla derecha. ¿Y cuántas horas llevaba ya sin fumar?

Por un instante me imaginé a Rolonoa durmiendo en su litera, rodeado de los sueños y sonidos de mis demás compañeros. -Imagen que, así mismo, me inspiró la de las chicas durmiendo en un plácido y adorable silencio.

¿Por qué de todos él?

Dejé unos segundos de silencio en mi interior, ligeramente anestesiado por el alcohol que me veía obligado a ingerir contra éste mal de amores.

...

No podía ser así. No podía continuar _enamorado_ de un hombre al cual no le importaba. O no lo suficiente.

Además me sentí tonto. Mi gusto era pésimo.

No pude evitar abrazarme más fuerte a mí mismo y sollozar una o dos veces.

Al fin y al cabo, ésta era una especia de rutina nocturna para mí. ¿No?

Me dolió recordar que incluso había pensado en abandonar la tripulación por esta situación.

Abandonar mi sueño, a mis amigos y camaradas, a mis chicas, a él...

Pero no podría perdonarme algo así...

- El amor es una mierda...- Farfullé, cansado de llorar. Me dejé caer de lado y me acosté.

Al cerrar los ojos no pude luchar contra el imaginarle. Su rostro, su fuerte cuello, sus abdominales y su complexión tan masculina...¡Y yo que siempre había sido todo un mujeriego!

¿Cómo podía excitarme un hombre _tan_ masculino?

Apreté ligeramente las piernas y rocé mi propia mascunilidad. Aspiré aire con fuerza.

Imaginé sus labios, su lengua y su expresión a veces enfadada, a veces de complicidad...

Lo imaginé entrenando sin camisa y sin pañuelo. -No me gustaba cuando se ponía el pañuelo.- Me parecía a un Zoro poseído por la fama de asesino espadachín cazarecompensas. Un prejuicio de Zoro que, con los días, fui capaz de desechar con tan sólo verle dormitar en la cubierta, o pelearse con Luffy por un trozo de carne.

Era un gran hombre. Estúpido hasta la médula, pero un gran hombre...

Y su sonrisa...

Me moví hasta quedar boca arriba y deslicé mi mano derecha dentro de mi pantalón.

Entrecerré los ojos y me deje embriagar por el placer, el dolor y Zoro...

Gemí su nombre mientras me masturbaba e imaginé que él gemía el mío.

Sin llegar a darme cuenta terminé sin ropa y revolviéndome _sólo_, en mí único deseo de estar entre los robustos brazos de mí amado espadachín...

Pero jamás me atrevería a confesarle nada. Si quiera decirle que lo quiero.

Y menos que enloquecía de placer pensando en él. Ese estúpido o sabría concebir eso y, mucho menos, corresponderme de alguna manera.

Sentí de nuevo ganas de llorar, pero un fugaz arrebato de locura y pasión -acompañadas de la imagen de Zoro en cualquier situacion cotidiana.- Me llevaron a un orgasmo muy sentido que me hizo gritar y elevar las caderas. Mi respiración era irregular y mi cara un poema, compuesto por un repentino cansancio y tristeza.

- _''Te amo''... -_susurré. No sabía por qué, pero sentí que tenía de decir aquellas palabras. Pero decidí añadir. - ''_Estúpido_ marimô''.

Y, sin que yo nunca llegara a imaginármelo, al otro lado de Sunny; envuelto en una iluminada noche de luna plateada, cierto peliverde _estúpido_ soñaba con cierto rubio todavía más idiota.

_**~FIN~**_

(**Omg, espero de veras que les haya gustado esta idea mía un tanto común(?) Pero no podía pasar sin publicar... ¡Tenía que escribirlo! ¡Son tan lindos! Y tan estúpidos...[Palabra claveee xD]**

**Yo sé que se aman. Pero son tan tontos que no se atreven a decirlo, ¡jum! Tal vez me inspiré algo en eso de que: ''Los que se pelean se desean'' Pero claro, nunca se sabe cuánto daño puede hacerse con una pelea de esas... Sanji y Zoro son el ejemplo de ese irritante dicho *_* xD Bueno, si les gustó les ruego que me comenten por qué, y si no les agradó, también :3 Que yo lo he hecho con todo mi amor, aúnque sea algo soso *_***

**¡Un beso a todos!~~ ^ ^ ).**


End file.
